


Disagreements and Truces

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Competition, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Slow Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: After the world tour Branch gained two admirers, Hickory and Riff. Branch is oblivious and the other two fight for his attention. Poppy finds it cute. When the two learn that Branch had been severely injured. The two call a truce and decide to share Branch and protect him.
Relationships: Branch/Hickory/Riff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Rebuilding Troll City

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

After the concert the leaders of the different tribes gathered their trolls and went home. Problem was that all their homes, except the hard rock trolls, had been destroyed. The pop trolls were lucky. Since Branch had built his home underground it had been left unharmed. He also had rooms for the trolls to stay in as well as food and other necessary supplies.

The other trolls weren’t so lucky. They were forced to make temporary housing until their city was rebuilt. They also had to go out scavenging for food. It was going to be hard until everything was rebuilt.

The next morning Branch woke early. He grabbed his tools and left his bunker. Before they could rebuild they needed to remove the wreckage. Then they would need to see what needed to be demolished before drawing up plans and then they could rebuild.

After leaving his bunker he got to work. He cleared the area around his home. He salvaged what he could so that he could use it for later. The rest he either burned them or he put them into his compost pile. Soon the other trolls had woken. Poppy went over to him.

“Wow. How long have you been up?” She asked.

“A few hours. We need to clear everything up before we can inspect the buildings and it’s better to start sooner rather than later.” He said.

“Oh.” She blinked. “Well let’s get to work.” She said.

Many trolls grabbed some gloves and tolls and began helping. Some stayed in the bunker and watched the younger trolls. The rest used Branch’s kitchen to make food for the tribe. They also made sure to keep going out and handing out drinks. With so many trolls working together it took only a few weeks to get the whole city cleared out. They ended up taking down every pod and building. Branch and a few others drew up some plans. They then got to work rebuilding.

A few weeks later the pop tribe received a few visitors. Barb and a few other rock trolls had arrived. The queen of rock felt bad that she had destroyed many villages. She had split her tribes into groups and sent them off to the different tribes to help them rebuild. Her and her close friends went to help the pop trolls. They weren’t the only ones. Hickory and his brother Dickory arrived to help.

“Good afternoon Barb. What are you doing here?” Branch asked.

“We are here to help rebuild.” She answered.

“Us too.” Hickory said.

“Great. Poppy needs a few more hands rebuilding the school.” He said. “And I need a few more hands rebuilding the hospital. Oh and Biggie said he needed help with his bakery. There is actually a list over there of what we are doing.

The group split up. Riff and Hickory went with Branch to help him. Barb and Dickory went to help Poppy. The rest looked at the list and went off in different directions.

They all got to work. Branch had the plans displayed on the table. Hickory and Riff were impressed when they learned Branch had drawn up the plans. As the blue troll began building the other two admired his skills. Branch certainly was skilled in different areas.

The two soon joined in. They all talked as they worked. They learned how Branch had become so good at building. Hickory told him how he had gotten into building and Construction. Riff told them about his sewing skills. Branch found that he liked talking to them.

They worked until lunch. They took a break to eat and then they went back at it until dinner. They continued this routine until Troll City had been fully rebuilt. They held a huge party to celebrate. Afterwards the rock trolls and the yodelers went home.

* * *

(With Riff)

After they had arrived in Rock City Barb and Riff went back to Barb’s pod. He sat down on the couch. He twirled his drum sticks as he Barb began talking to him.

“She was completely hopeless with a hammer. It was adorable. It’s a good thing that we came.” She said.

“Yeah?” He raised an invisible eyebrow at her.

“Yeah. She even dressed up like a construction worker. She looked so cute. Man, I just wanted to hug her.” She gushed.

‘She so has a crush on Queen Poppy.’ He thought in amusement.

Barb continued to talk about Poppy. It brought his mind back to Branch. He remembered how Branch looked while he worked. The muscles he had revealed themselves as the blue troll worked. Realizing exactly what he was thinking he had dropped his drum sticks.

‘I have a crush on Branch!’ He thought.

He couldn’t believe he had a crush on the blue troll. He never liked anyone that way before and it was a shock. He remembered where he was and with who. He quickly picked up the drum sticks. He looked over at Barb. To his relief she didn’t notice.

‘Should I go for it? I don’t really know Branch too well. He might not even be gay. Hmmm.’ The violet-grey troll began thinking of the pros and cons before he made his decision. ‘I think I will go for it. If Branch likes me back that will be great. I’ll get to know him.’

With that his focus went back to his queen. He would come up with a plan to seduce the blue troll when he was back in his own home. He wanted to be alone.

* * *

(With Hickory)

By the time the two yodelers returned home they were exhausted. Dickory had left for his home the minute they stepped off the worm bus. Hickory went to his own home. He stripped and went to bed. Problem was that he couldn’t fall asleep.

The reason was that he was thinking about Branch. He had a crush on the blue troll since he had talked to him on the raft. At first he had thought Branch had a crush on Poppy until he admitted that he was gay. The reason he was following Poppy was due to their friendship and his loyalty to her. She had apparently saved him in a dark time.

Helping with the rebuild was hard. He was able to learn more about the blue troll. He admired Branch’s building skills. He loved that they had that in common. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off Branch. His muscles really showed themselves as they worked.

‘What should I do? Branch didn’t like me before. Just because we had a civil conversation these past weeks doesn’t mean he likes me.’ He sighed. ‘Maybe I should go for it. The worst that will happen is that Branch rejects me.’ He thought before he finally fell asleep.


	2. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Riff carefully packed the gifts he had gotten for Branch. He then packed the gift he had made for Branch. Once done he left his home and waited for the bus. The worm arrived and he entered the worm bus. He sat down and waited. In no time at all he was in Troll City.

He made his way to Branch’s place. He knocked on the door. It wasn’t long until the blue troll answered. He was surprised to see Branch.

“Hi Riff. When did you get here?” He asked.

“Just now. I had nothing to do and wanted to see if we could hang out.” He said. “Plus I have gifts.” He smiled.

“Really?” That was a shock.

“Yes really. Here.” He handed over the bag.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“Thank me after you see what I gave you.” Riff said.

“Okay.” He chuckled.

Branch pulled out a few books. One was on herbs that grew in Rock City. Two were mystery books. The last three were on carpentry. The next thing Branch pulled out were clothes. There were several vests in different colors as well as shorts in different colors. Some were even denim and some were leather. The rest were cotton.

“Wow. Thanks.” He was very shocked.

Riff smiled. “You’re welcome.” He was pleased that Branch liked his gifts.

“Since you are free would you like to come with me? I was planning on fishing today.” He said.

“That sounds good.” He said.

“Great.”

“Howdy Branch.” Hickory greeted as he walked up to them. “Oh hello Riff.”

“Hey Hickory.” Branch smiled at him.

“Hickory.”

“I brought you some gifts, Branch.” He held the bag up.

“Oh thank you. You both know that it’s not my birthday, right?” He said.

“I know. I saw these and thought of you.” Hickory said as he glared at Riff.

“Yeah. I love making clothes and didn’t mind making you some. I saw the books and remembered that you liked stuff like that.” Riff glared back.

“Well thanks.” He took them out.

First he pulled out several sweets. There was a label on each sweet that allowed Branch to know that some were sour, very few were sweet, and some were spicy. Branch was happy that Hickory remembered that he liked sour and spicy foods over sweet ones. Next he pulled out some tools. They were tools Hickory had made.

“Thanks.” Branch smiled brightly.

“You’re welcome.” He shot a smug look at Riff. ‘Ha! He likes my gifts.’

“Let me put these away real quick. Then we can go fishing. Would you like to join Hickory?” He asked.

“I sure would.” He smiled.

“Okay. Give me a second.” He said.

“Okay.” Riff and Hickory say.

Branch entered his bunker. Meanwhile the two trolls glare at each other. When Branch returned they stopped. Soon the trio is off. They fished for the rest of the day. Riff and Hickory go home.

* * *

(With Riff)

A very unhappy Riff entered his home. The reason he was pissed was because he knew Hickory liked Branch as well. It was obvious by the gifts and the fact he butted in when he learned Branch and Riff were planning on hanging out. He really wanted to punch that smug bastard.

‘Stupid jerk. Of course the first time I like someone so does someone else.’ He thought. ‘And by such a jerk.’

He had taken his time making those clothes for Branch. Just like he had taken his time searching for the right books. Then that yodeling fool had to take his thunder away. Worse was that Branch had liked Hickory’s gifts as well. It pissed him off.

“That’s it!” He exclaimed. “I need to out due Hickory’s gifts. Make sure mine are more impressive as well as make myself look better than that fool.” He grinned.

With that in mind Riff starts planning his next gift. There was no way Hickory was going to do better next time. Branch was his and that was that, or at least he hoped so. He was going to try his hardest to make it happen.

* * *

(With Hickory)

Hickory avoided his brother as he went to his room. He sat down on his bed. The troll was pissed off. Riff, the hard rock troll, also liked Branch. He had gotten and made Branch gifts just like Hickory did. The lime colored troll wasn’t one to date but Branch had caught his eye. It had been awhile since that happened. Usually he had a fling and that was it. With Branch he wanted more.

“Damn that rock troll. Branch even seemed to like his gifts.” He scowled. “And he didn’t seem to mind helping him fish either.”

It had been irritating to watch. Riff of course looked to be enjoying the closeness he had with Branch. It made his stomach turn.

“I’m going to make sure my next gifts are far better than Riff’s. Branch will then realize that I am better for him than Riff is.” He said to himself. “And I’ll make sure Riff’s gifts are terrible.”

Hickory wasn’t above sabotaging Riff. If it meant he'd get Branch then he would do it. He would just need to make sure Branch and Riff didn’t find out. After that he began planning his next gift.


End file.
